2 Worlds 1 Goku
by Budokai Namaroo
Summary: Goku, is sent to earth but, its the wrong earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Goku, blow up king kai's planet.

"Goku, what are doing!!?"

"Sorry king kai, it's the only way to beat cell."

The planet blow up. And a dimensional portal had been open. And Goku, had found himself on earth again.

Hmm, where am I? I'm on earth!! How did that happen.."

Goku, tried to reach king kai.

"I can't reach king kai,"

Then Goku, remembers the fight between him and cell.

"Goku, what are you doing!!?"

"Sorry king kai, it's the only way to beat cell."

"Haah!! Kaboom!!"

"I remember blowing up king kai's planet. But, I can't feel his chi or cell's."

Goku, is wondering what is going on. He gets up, and starts walking. But, he doesn't realize that he is naked!?

As the Sailor scouts, go driving by, and sees a naked goku, walking down the road.

"Hey Rei, look at that gut."

'What! What guy?"

"Over there, the naked one."

As Rei, noticed a naked Goku, walking down the road.

"Screech!!"

Te car stopped and the girls, were in awe. They had never seen such a muscular guy before.

"Hey you? Where are you clothes!?"

Said the blonde hair one.

"Um, I didn't know I had lost my clothes."

As Usagi, and the others were sweat dropping. At how dense, this guy is.

"Ok buddy, we got a place for you."

Said Usagi.

Get in, we'll give you a ride."

"Um, ok."

As Goku, got in the car. The girls, drove him to the nut house??

"Ok, come in with us."

"Ah, sure."

As they walked into the nut house. A nurse took Goku, into a room. S the scouts had left.

"Ok sire, I'll go get a coat."

"Mmh, wow! I like this room. I hope I can do a lot of training in here."

Training seems to be the only thing Goku, ever thinks about.

"Ok sire, I got the coat. I'll help you put it on."

"Um, ok. Hey! What are you doing? Stop!!"

"Oh my, what a fighter you are."

"I'm out of here!"

Boom!!

"I.........didn't know he cloud.............fly."

Goku, had escaped the mental home and was flying. Where he flow across an old familiar building.

"Capsule corp.!! Wow! Am I glad to see that."

Goku, went in Capsule corp. The building was empty, he found one of Vejita's old gi's.

"Darn, I miss my gi."

Goku, looked around and saw nothing.

"Well, at least I can rest here for a while. I'll just rest there for now."

Goku, had fallen asleep in Capsule corp. Why was Capsule corp there? All sort of things were going through Goku's head. While he slept in his dream world.

"Hey Usagi, wasn't that guy cute? Too bad he's a nut."

Said Minako.

"Yeah he was. Too bad we had to take him there."

As the scouts drove. Te flower man was attacking the city.

Hey Usagi, turn on the radio."

Said Makoto

"Ok, what station should I put it on?"

"It doesn't matter. Just pick one."

Shouted Makoto. As Usagi, switched the channel. They heard the flower like creature was attacking the city.

"Ok girls, let's transform!"

Said Usagi, in a high squeaky voice.

"Sailor Mars!!"

Shouted the black hair scout.

Sailor moon!!"

Shouted Usagi in her squeaky voice.

"What's with you Usagi? Sailor Jupiter!!"

Shouted the red hair one.

"Sailor Saturn!!"

Shouted the short black hair one.

All the other scouts were with Chibi moon. And didn't know there was an enemy attacking the city.

"Alright, let's go!"

As the scouts went off too fight the flower man. Goku, was asleep and didn't know a fight was about to happen.

"Alright, now I can kill everyone in this city. And when I do, there won't be anyone to stop me."

"Hold it right there! Moon Tiara stardust!!"

As Flower man dodged the attack.

"Who the hell are you? Doesn't matter, I'll kill you."

"Hahaha, you kill us? We are the Sailor scouts. We fight for justice and to protect this planet."

As the sailor scouts prepare for battle.

"I guess I'll have to show you. Who you're messing with."

"Mistic weed attack.!!"

Weeds come out of the ground and attack you. Coming out of the ground and striking while you keep your eyes on you opponent

"Take this!"

Sailor moon had gotten hit and was flying. Towards a building.

"Sailor moon!!"

As the 3 other scouts. Watched her crash into the building and was out of it.

"Are you ready for my next one?"

As the 3 scouts looked at an unconsous Sailor moo. The others thought.

"How can we beat this guy?"

Find out next time in chapter 2.

Sailor scouts attack.

Authors note: I'm doing this with very little knowledge of sailor moon. So, If I screw something up. Let me 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hahaha, now it's your turn."

"Mars fire ignite!!"

Shouted Sailor Mars.

"Yaah!!"

"Yeah, I got him!!"

"Heh heh heh, you think that will stop me."

Flower man had taken burns to his weeds.

"Well, I got another attack for ya."

As the other scouts, looked at what they were about to face.

"My next attack will kill you all."

"I won't let you do that. Silent Glaive surprise!!"

As a giant Glaive like thing came down on flower man.

"Ha, I can dodge this."

The Flower man dodged the attack. By, going underground.

"Damn, I can't believe he dodged that attack."

The Flower man came out of the ground.

"Here's my next attack. Mistic Sharpen grass!!"

Grass comes out of the round. And is a Sharpe. It fly's at you, stabbing you.

"Ahh!!" "Kyah!!" "Eek!!"

All the sailor scouts, had there clothes torn into shreds.

"Damn, are clothes are ruined. But, I got to do this. Jupiter Thunder Crash!!"

Flower man dodged the attack. He went underground and hid again.

"Darn, he keeps dodging are attacks."

The scouts didn't know what to do to defeat him.

"We have to try to do something here."

While the other scouts try to figure out something. Goku, was still asleep. Dreaming of his friends and family.

"Go.......han.........Kuririn..........."

As Goku, thought of his friends and family. His nose started to twitch.

"Yachuu!! Man, how long was I asleep? I feel a powerful chi? And three other chi's are fighting it. I also, feel a very weak chi."

Goku got up, and was ready to get into the action.

"Ah, now I got that chi. Instant Transmission, gotta love it."

Shum

Goku, got to the fight as he appeared. Right in front of the girls.

"Eek!"

Rei jumped back. As the girls remember the man they brought to the nuthouse, was standing right in front of them.

"Who the hell are you? Doesn't matter, I'll kill you and those girls."

"Oh yeah, I guess you never fought a Saiyan before."

"What! What the hell is this Saiyan whatever you call it is."

"Me!!"

As the scouts, sat there scratching at there heads. To what he was trying to say.

"Hey Mars, I think he's off is rocker."

"Unhuh." Agreed the other scouts.

"Alright, I guess I can strike first."

The other scouts watched as this man, was about to fight Flower man.

"Hey! You'll get hurt. Don't fight him! We'll fight him!"

As Rei, said to the young man standing there ready to fight. Goku, turned away for a second, and faced the young women.

"Mistic Sharpen grass!"

Grass went flying at Goku, while Goku was looking at Rei.

"Hey! Watch it."

Rei told Goku, to watch it. As the grass went flying at him. He dodged all of them. Except one, it hit him in his check.

"Not bad, you could have put more into that attack."

Goku, was trying to tell Flower man. To fight at his full power.

"I got an attack that you'll like. Mistic Flower Trap!!"

A Flower Orb that traps people in it. Making the air disappear. Killing people inside the orb

"He let himself get trapped in there."

As Sailor Saturn told Mars, and Jupiter.

"Now I'll kill him. And then, your next."

"Stop! You can't just go and kill people." Rei, said.

Goku, was inside the orb. Just waiting for the right moment, to go Super Saiyan.

"Hahaha, your friend is about to die, Hahaha."

"HaaaaaaH!!!"

Kaboom!!

Goku, had gotten out and now was at his Super Saiyan form.

"Ju.......Jupiter..........did you just see that?"

The girls were in awe, at what this man just turned into.

"He had black hair. And now it's blonde?"

Goku, was now ready to end this fight.

"Well your rain of terror is over with. So, how bout I take it up to the next level."

"How.........How did you turn your hair blonde? Is this a Saiyan what you call it."

"Yeah, and now I'm going to beat you!"

As the fight is about to begin. Can Goku, beat this Flower man. And put an end to his evil. Find out in the next chapter of whatever the hell this is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goku's turn

"How about I take it up to the next level."

"I don't think you can."

Flower man was thinking Goku, couldn't take it up a notch.

"Alright, here I go! Ahhh!!!"

Boom!

Goku, turned into Super Saiyan 2.

"You made you hair golden. So, what."

Flower man didn't know how powerful Goku was at this stage.

"Here I go!"

Goku, flow at Flower man with a super kick.

"Boom! Shum!"

"Argh! That hurt!"

Flower man, took the kick. And was in pain. But, he didn't show it.

"Mistic weed attack!"

Goku, dodged all the weeds coming at him.

"You can't fight can you? It doesn't seem like it to me."

"Shut up! I can fight."

The scouts were blinking at each other. Watching this man fight.

"Boom! Whack! Bang! Pow! Crash!"

Flower man went flying into a building. People were running and screaming.

"Eek! Monster they're monsters!"

"Somebody help me!"

People were running and screaming. The Sailor scouts where trying to help the people.

"Mistic Flower trap!"

The scouts end up getting caught in his trap.

"Go back to normal."

Flower man told Goku, to go back to normal.

"Fine, but don't hurt them."

Goku, went to normal, and looked at the scouts in his orb.

"Your friends are about to die!"

"I don't even know them!"

"Well that's surprising. Oh well, say goodbye!"

Goku, was thinking. "I got to do something!" As he thought. The scouts were having trouble breathing.

"Ah, I got it!"

Shum

Goku, did instant transmission. And was right behind him now.

"Hiyah!! Kick punch whack! Crash!!"

Goku, sent Flower man into another building.

"Hack! Koff! You.........I'll get you for that!!!!"

"Hmm, I think you're a weak fighter!"

"Shut up! You. Mistic Flower trap!"

Goku, dodged the attack. The Mistic Flower trap, went flying away.

"I'm going to end you Flower man!"

"Hahaha, you think you can!"

Goku, went and attacked Flower man. He went to go kick him. And send him into another building.

"Hiyaa! Whack! Whack! Punch! Kick!"

Flower man went flying into a building.

"Ok Flower man! Its over! Ka!! Me!! Ha!! Me!! Ha!!!!!!!!"

Flower man dodged the attack, by going underground.

"Mistic Sharpen Grass!!"

Flower man sent grass at Goku, while still underground.

"What the?"

Goku, was barely able to dodge the attack. Flower man, came up to see what he had did.

"Hahaha, I killed him!"

Goku, did instant transmission and came up behind him. And he grabbed him.

"What the? Let go of me!!"

"This is for the girls. And the people."

Goku, tossed Flower man into the air.

"Goodbye Flower man. Ka! Me! Ha! Me! Ha!!!"

Goku, launched a Kamehameha. It hit Flower man. He was disintegrated. But, he said something before he died.

"You haven't seen the last of me..........Argh!!"

The Sailor scouts fell out of the sky. Goku, went to go catch them. "Gotcha."

Goku, landed and put the girls down.

"Th-Thank you." Said Mars.

Sailor moon started to wake up.

"Did-did we win?"

"Yeah." Said Saturn.

"How did we win." Asked Sailor moon.

"He.....he did." Said Jupiter.

Sailor moon looked at Goku, who was standing there smiling.

"Hi." Said Goku.

Sailor moon looked at him. And she passed out again.

"Kyah we've got to get her home." Said Saturn.

The scouts took Sailor moon home. Goku, went with them as they wait for her to wake up. Goku, sat there smiling and not thinking of anything. Goku, is there guest even though, the girls no nothing of him. They will take him to see Setsuna. What will she find out about him? Find out in the next exciting chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sailor scouts have a new friend?

As the fight with Flower man ended. Sailor moon was still asleep. She slept for 6 hours.

"Man, this girl is out." Said Jupiter.

The scouts ended up going to mamoru's. To put Sailor moon to sleep.

"She's such a block head." Said Sailor Mercury.

Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn carried Sailor moon there. And they ran into the other scouts.

"God, she is asleep like she died." Said Sailor Venus

While the scouts talked Sailor Moon was finally waking up.

Yawn! "How long was I out?" Said Sailor Moon

Goku, who didn't know who the girls were. Quickly realized those were the girls from earlier.

"Hey I know you" said Goku.

"Oh crap, he knows who we are." Said Sailor Saturn

The Sailor scouts powered down. And introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Rei." Said Rei.

"I'm Usagi." Said the blonde one in her high squeaky voice.

"Hello, my name is Michiru." Said Sailor Neptune.

"Hi I'm Minako." Said Sailor Venus.

"Hi I'm Haruka." Said Sailor Uranus.

The other scouts looked at Makoto. Who was drooling over goku.

"Hey, say something dumbass." Said Mamoru.

"Oh, hi-hi I'm Makoto." Said Sailor Jupiter. Drools

"Hi I'm Mamoru, Hahaha." Said it in a dorky way.

All the scouts looked at Goku and all of them said. "What's your name?"

Goku, looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Son Goku." He said with pride in his voice.

While they said all there hello's. Goku's stomach made a loud roar.

"Rrrrr!!!"

The scouts jumped back. And thought, the city was under attack, again.

"Hahaha, sorry guys, that was my stomach." The mighty Saiyan said.

The girls fell down.

"Can we get something good to eat." Said the Saiyan with his mouth open.

"Sure." Said Mamoru.

While the scouts looked through the yellow pages. They found a place to eat.

"Hey! An all you can eat bar and grill."

They all decided to go to the bar and grill. It was close in the area.

"Ok, we should go." Said Mamoru.

Usagi, tried to get up. But, she had no clothes on.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She shouted.

All the others looked at her. Mamoru, had blood coming out of his nose. And Goku, looked with his eyes bulging out.

"Hrm, Usagi? Do you know that you not wearing anything." Said Michiru.

"Eek! What happen to my clothes?"

Mamoru, didn't want to admit that he undressed her.

"How about you ask your horny boyfriend." Said Makoto.

"What! Mamoru undressed me!"

As Usagi, magically pulled out a frying pan.

"Mamoru! Come back here!"

As the others watched her chase him around the house.

"Usagi! Go get dressed." Said Minako.

"Ok, now we can go." She was wearing Mamoru's clothes.

As they walked out. They went to the park where Chibi Usa was. They got her and Setsuna to go with them. Hotaru, was quite. She didn't introduce herself.

"Where are we going?" Said Chibi Usa.

"Where going to eat silly." Said Usagi, who had that squeaky voice again.

"Usagi, did you happen to eat a rubber ducky?" Said Haruka.

The others laughed. While Usagi, was getting angry with them.

"Ah, found the place." Said Mamoru.

They walked in. And found a perfect spot to sit.

"May I take your oderr." Said some weird waiter.

They all wanted to try this weird dish. It was a French dish called. "Blah blah blah."

"Ok, we'll have that." Said Setsuna.

"Hey Usagi, I'll bet you 10 yen, he'll out eat you." Said Rei.

"Who?" Said Usagi.

Rei was pointing at Goku, the whole time.

"Yeah right! Him!" Said Usagi.

"He is all muscle, if he out eats Usagi. Then he'll become fat like her." Said Minako.

All the others laughed. Usagi, got mad again.

"Okay sirre, here is the fooood."

Everyone ate and it was gone in seconds. 1 hour later.... Goku, had eaten all of the food that was there. The scouts looked at him with awe.

"He.......He ate it all." Said Usagi.

Usagi lost the bet to Rei, she had to pay up.

Goku, was trying to talk with his mouth full.

"Canf I'f have somef more blah blah blah." Said Goku.

"Sirre, we have no more foood." Said the waiter.

Mamoru, paid and they left. Goku, was still hungry. But he just ate 100lb's of food.

"I can't believe I spent 5,000 yen on that. Boohoohoo."

The scouts and 1 Saiyan. Walked back to Mamoru's. When they got there. They all sat down and relaxed.

"Ahh!! Glad to be back home.: Said Mamoru.

Setsuna, went up to Goku. She wanted to read his mind.

"Goku, can I read your thoughts?" Said Setsuna.

"Ah..... Sure." Said Goku.

While she read his thoughts. She saw Goku, having naughty thoughts of Usagi.

"Oh my! You are having naughty thoughts of Usagi." Said Setsuna.

As Usagi heard that. The magical frying pan came back.

"What did you say!!!"

Bok! Whack!

"Oww! What was that for? You're the one getting naked for everyone!"

"That's it!"

Bok! Whack!

Usagi, went back to hitting Goku. He had lumps on his head.

Usagi Stop! I'm trying to read his thoughts." Said Setsuna.

She looked at his thoughts. And she saw the fights, between Raditz, Vejita, Freeza and Cell. She saw what he did and she started to cry.

"Ah, he Setsuna, why are you crying?" Said Makoto.

"He-he is a remarkable man." Said Setsuna.

Everyone looked at Goku, with wide eyes.

"Ok, we got to go." Said Rei.

"Ok!" Said the others.

Chibi Usa, who kept quite the whole night. Went up to Goku, to give him a hug.

"Um, Goku......Can I give you a hug." Said the pink haired little girl.

"Sure." Said Goku.

He picked her up. And gave her a hug.

"You're a sweet little thing." Said Goku.

As he put her down. All the scouts left. Mamoru, wanted to say something to Goku.

"Son Goku, you can stay here for awhile."

"Wow! Thanks."

Goku, went and laid down on a futon. He quickly fell asleep. Mamoru, went in his room and went to bed. He remembered that he has to go shopping. Because, of Goku. So, stay tuned to find out Goku's shopping adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shopping with a Saiyan

While Goku slept soundly, Mamoru, woke up to the sounds of birds.

"Chirp-------Chirp!"

"Yawn! Damn, those birds. Where's my shot gun?"

Mamoru, looked everywhere for a shot gun, but no luck.

"Well, I better go wake up Goku."

Goku, was sawing logs. Mamoru, tried to wake him up.

"Come on, wake up Goku." Shake-shake

Goku turned over and snored in Mamoru's face.

"Come on Goku wake up!"

Goku, rolled. And Mamoru, was trying to figure out how to wake him up.

"Geesh, he sleeps like a rock. How do you wake up a rock? Maybe, if I shout in his ear, he'll wake up."

Mamoru, didn't know how to wake him up. Food is the only thing that wakes him up.

"Alright! Here I go! Wake!! Up!!"

Goku, turned over and snored away.

"The hell with it!"

Mamoru, went into the kitchen. And started to make breakfast.

"Maybe, if Goku, smells food. He might wake up."

Mamoru, was making omelets. Mamoru, hated to cook. But, he had no choice. No women would cook for a dude like him.

"There…Almost done. Ah, I hope he likes toast?"

Mamoru, went into the room with food. The smell got under Goku's nose. And his mouth started to drool.

"Hmmm…….food." Said Goku.

Mamoru, got Goku, to walk to the kitchen.

"Alright! This way." Muttered Mamoru.

Goku, followed the smell of food. Goku, sniffed and sniffed, until he tripped over a chair.

"Oops! I forgot that chair was there." Yakked Mamoru.

Goku, got up and headed for the table. Mamoru, put the food on the table. Goku, sniffed and sniffed and finally, woke up.

"Ah, food!" Said Goku with a smile.

Mamoru fell down. He had a sweat drop on his head.

"Goku!! Next time you better wake up. I'm not doing this everyday!!"

"Huh." Said Goku.

Mamoru, ate his breakfast. And headed for the shower.

"I'm going to go shower." He said.

Goku, sat there stuffing his face. He wanted more food. That didn't fill him up.

Hmm, I'm still hungry." The starving Goku said.

Mamoru, got out of the shower. And called Usagi, over.

"Yeah can you bring the others, and some money." Said the poor bastard.

Goku, was trying to make some more food. Rice, went everywhere. And Mamoru, saw what happened, and had to do clean up.

"Goku!! Money doesn't grow on tree's you know!" Said the grumpy Mamoru.

An hour later……Usagi, and the other scouts showed up with her.

"How did you sleep last night Goku?" Asked Makoto.

"Um, swell." He said.

Mamoru, got all the money he had. And was getting ready to go shopping.

"Ok, you guys ready to go?" As Mamoru asked the others.

"Ok, sweetie." Said Usagi.

They all left. And headed to the nearest Wal-Mart.

"Ok girls, I want to split up. And get what I need to feed him. And Goku, I want you to go and get the toilet paper, ok." He said to Goku.

All the scouts, grabbed carts and raced to where they needed to go. But, Goku, was having trouble with the toilet paper.

"Ahh, is it this? No, is it this? No." As he looked confused.

Goku, finally tried the top shelf. Toilet paper fell. And he had it stuck to his head. Mamoru, happened, to be walking by.

"Goku, your not suppose to wear it on you're head." Said the laughing Mamoru.

"Yeah…..I know what you mean." Said the toilet hair Goku.

While Rei, grabbed all the canned soup.

"Ah, this will do." She said while reading the label.

Usagi, went and grabbed all the frozen food that she can.

"Ah, this is good." She said.

Makoto, and Minako, went a grabbed all porno mags and lubricated gels.

"These will keep Goku, entertained." Said the horny Makoto.

"Yeah, and this lubricate should be good for Mamoru." Said Minako.

Hotaru, and Haruka, were getting all the breakfast food.

"Ok, got the eggs and bacon." Said Hotaru.

"I got the cereal and pop tarts." Said Haruka.

Everyone meet up. And they got in line. Goku, had 5 carts full of toilet paper and paper towel.

"Ok good, now we can go." Said Mamoru.

All the scouts handed him there money.

"Hey! Where's Setsuna, and Michiru?" He said.

They were at the desert isle grabbing everything.

"Ok, I think we got everything." Said Setsuna.

"Yes, now let's go." Said Setsuna.

Finally, everyone got together. And were paying for the food.

"Man, I hope we have enough." Said Mamoru.

Somehow, they spent 10 billion yen, on that. The girls, were mad at Goku, and Mamoru.

"Boohoo, we have no money…. And it's all you're fault!" Said all of the scouts.

After there shopping adventure. All of them went to Mamoru's place for food and drinks.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Shouted Makoto.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. But, in some mountains in Asia, a new enemy was on the horizon.

"I'm going to destroy it all!"

Find out what happens. In the next chapter of 2 worlds 3 Goku's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Who is this guy?

In the mountains in Asia. Dragoboy, was preparing to go attack the city where the scouts are at.

"Maybe, I'll go attack some other cities first."

Dragonboy, was a Dragon like creature, that has some unique powers.

"Hm, there's a city. Now I can show my powers!"

Dragonboy, was floating in then air. Ready to attack the city. He is a killing machine.

"Hahaha, there's a lot of people here."

People noticed the creature, floating in the air.

"A monster!"

"Eek! Someone help!"

People where running and screaming. Dragonboy, landed, and was ready to attack.

"Now you'll people will die! Fire of the Dragon!!"

An attack that is fire. It gets hotter then the sun. And can melt anything

"Ahhh!!"

People were melted to shreds. Buildings crumbled all around him.

"These people are useless!"

Police sirens were making there way their.

"Holt! This is the police!"

Policemen, started to shot Dragonboy. And the bullets, bounced off him.

"What the?"

"Now you're going to get it. Dragon lightning!"

Lightning comes from the sky. In shapes of Dragons. And they electrocute people to death.

"Yaah!"

"Hahaha, you think that will kill me."

Dragonboy, has the ability to regenerate. A generator in his heart helps him regenerate. It gives him his life

"Now, I can go to another city."

Dragonboy, flow off to another city.

"Ah, here's another one!"

Dragonboy, floated in the air. Making his next attack.

"Yes, this city will do."

Dragonboy, watched people driving down the street.

"Here it comes! Dragon bomb!"

an attack, that is shaped like a Dragon. But, it's a bomb. (Kinda like the Genki dama)

The attack wiped out the entire city.

"Is there anybody here that can fight me?" He said.

Dragonboy, flow off. Trying to find someone to fight him.

"Blah, if there isn't anyone here, then maybe, I should blow up this god forsaken planet."

Dragonboy, flow into another city. And he blows that one up.

"How many cities are there?" He asked himself.

Dragonboy, found the city were the scouts where at.

"This city looks like a nice place."

Dragonboy, landed, and prepared to destroy the city.

"Now, time to destroy this town."

Goku, had felt this powerful chi. And was ready to see what it was.

"Hey girls, we got trouble." He said.

The scouts got up and transformed.

"Sailor Mars!" Said Rei.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Said Makoto.

"Sailor Neptune!" Said Michiru.

"Sailor Saturn!" Said Hotaru.

"Sailor Uranus!" Said Haruka.

"Sailor Venus!" Said Minako.

"Sailor Moon!" Said Usagi in her squeacky voice.

"Mini Moon!" Said the little pink hair girl.

"Sailor Pluto!" Said Setsuna.

"Tuxedo Kama!" Said Mamoru in a geeky way.

Goku, just watched them transform. He blinked wildly at them.

"Ok girls, we can go." Usagi said in a squeacky voice again.

"Usagi!! Next time just sigh langue it." Said Sailor Saturn.

"What!! How could you….whaa!!" Cried Usagi.

Usagi, had started to cry. And the girl, and even Goku, held there ears.

"Ok, Usagi! That's enough! Let's go." Said Hotaru.

The girls, we ready. They were heading for the car.

"Uh, hey girls, how about we go there by. Instant transmission." Goku said.

The girls, looked at him weird.

"Instant Trans what?" Said Mamoru.

"It's a warp. I can Tran's port you there. All I have to do is, fell there chi." Goku proclaimed.

Everyone looked puzzled. But, went with Goku's idea.

"Ok girls, get in a line." He said.

The girls go in a line.

"Ok I got his chi." Goku said.

Shum

When they got there. Dragonboy, had destroyed part of the city.

"Crap! Were too late." A worried Goku said.

"Huh, do you want to fight me?" Said Dragonboy.

Goku, was ready for the action.

"Hey Goku, can we go first." Said Usagi, with big starry eyes.

"Ah, no, I want to go first." Said a happy Goku.

Usagi, started to whine and cry again. So, Goku let her go first.

"Alright you, I won't let you kill people." She proudly said.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Dragonboy in s grumpy voice.

The scouts got in there fight poses.

"We are the Sailor scouts! We protect this world and city. From evil bad doers, like you." She said while tapping her ass.

Goku, looked and laughed at there poses.

"Moon! Therapy kiss!" Sailor moon fired her attack.

That attack didn't work.

"Tiara! Magic Moon!" She shouted.

"Argh!!" Dragonboy shouted.

The attack, hit Dragonboy. But, there was no damage.

"Fire! Of the Dragon!" As he fired his attack.

The attack hit Usagi, burning her clothes off. And burning her body.

"Eek! Yoww!" A painful Usagi shouted in pain.

Goku, watched what happened. Now Usagi, is out of the way. Can the other scouts beat him without her. Find out in the next chapter.

"Hahaha, who's next?"

Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sailor scouts strike pt1

"Usagi!!" Shouted the other scouts.

"Hahaha, so who wants to go next?" Said Dragonboy.

The scouts looked at each other. Trying to decide on, who should go next?

"Girls, how about I go next." Said Sailor Pluto.

"Huh," Said all the girls.

The other scouts looked at her, wondering why she wanted to go.

"Ok you creature. I'm going to kill you!" She shouted.

"Hahaha, just try it!" He said.

While Pluto, was readying her attack. Dragonboy, looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha, what are you waiting for." He said to her.

Pluto, seems to know something about Dragonboy.

"Ok, here it comes…..Dead scream!!" She shouted.

The attack hit Dragonboy. The scream did it. It killed Dragonboy.

"Yeah!! We did it!!" Said all the other scouts. Goku, looked at them. He didn't celebrate. Dragonboy, got up, and fired an attack at Pluto.

"Heh-heh-heh, you think that will stop me." He said.

The scouts looked at Pluto, who had been injured. She looked at Dragonboy, and smiled.

"Ok, I think I get it." She said.

Dragonboy, smiled at her. And remembers seeing her before?

"Heh, you smell like Setsuna? Witch means are Setsuna." He said to her.

All the others looked with a shocking look at Setsuna.

"Heh-heh-heh, you all look so stupid. She was the one who made me." He told the other scouts.

"It's true….. I created him." She said, as the others looked like they had died.

"What! That's not true." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, it is true. But, I created him to protect you scouts. Then, the Negalaverus got him. And they made him into this." As she told the other scouts the story.

The truth was reviled. Setsuna, had created Dragonboy, for the so purpose to protect the scouts. But, somehow, the Negalaverus had gotten to him. And turned him into an evil killing machine.

"No…..how could you Setsuna…." Said the upset Sailor Mars.

"Sorry girls, I didn't tell you. So, I'm going to finish it." She said.

"Dragon Bomb!!" Shouted Dragonboy.

The attack almost hit Setsuna. She was barely able to dodge it.

"Ok Dragonboy, your end is now! Dark dome close!!!" She launched her attack at him.

The dome closed in Dragonboy, he was destroyed. In the dome.

"Yeah! We did it girls!" She said to the other scouts.

Goku, flow up into the air. He was going to launch a Kamehameha.

"Uh, girls? You didn't quite finish the job. So, I'll finish it. Ka…me…ha…me….ha!!!" Shouted Goku.

Dragonboy, got turned into dust. All the scouts and even Goku, thought he was dead.

"Alright! He's dead!" Said the happy Sailor Venus.

That cloud of dust. Happened to be Dragonboy reforming.

"Huh??" Said Goku.

"Dragon lightning!!" Dragonboy shouted.

Lightning came and whacked Goku, down to the ground.

"Argh! Ahh!"

Boom!

As Goku, crashed to the ground. Dragonboy, smirked at the Sailor scouts. And a grounded Goku.

"Ok girls, stay back. I'll finish him for sure." Said Setsuna.

The girls, step back and watched her with glee.

"Ok Dragonboy, now you're going to die!" She shouted at him.

"And you think you can stop me?" Dragonboy said to her.

As the two of them, stood off. The others looked on. But, they wanted to help, but they can't.

"Dead scream!!" She shouted while firing her attack.

Dragonboy, dodged the attack. And he fired one of his attacks.

"Dragon Bomb!" He shouted.

Sailor Pluto, had dodged the attack. She wanted to end there fight. But, it seemed the fight was going longer then planed.

"Dark dome close!!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

Dragonboy, dodged the attack. And flow behind her, and kicked her.

"Hiyaah!!"

Whack! Bang! Kick! Crash!

"Yaah!" Sailor Pluto said when she crashed into the ground.

The scouts looked at her, she was a bloody mess. But, she still wanted to fight on.

"Dra-Dra-Dragonboy, y-you are not going to with this. She said. While trying to stand up.

"Heh-heh-heh, you can't even stand to fight." He said to her.

"I……..I can still fight." She said.

Dragonboy, just smirked. He knew that she couldn't fight much longer.

"Dark dome close!" She got off that attack with hardly any power to it.

"Heh, you're to slow. And you have no power left." He said to her.

Dragonboy, had dodged her attack. He was preparing to fire his attack, at her.

"Fire of the Dragon!!" He launched it at her.

"Yaah!!!" Screamed Sailor Pluto, when she fell to the ground.

"Oh no." Said all the other scouts.

Goku, got up from his hole. And seen she was out of it.

"Dang, she's out already." Said Goku.

"Ok, now it's my turn to fight him." Said Sailor Neptune.

All the other scouts looked at Neptune, like she was crazy.

"I…..I think we should together." Said Sailor Uranus.

"No, I want to fight him." Said Sailor Neptune.

The scouts step back. And let her go and fight.

"Heh, now you want to fight me?" Dragonboy said to her.

"Fine, here I go! Deep Submerge!" Shout Sailor Neptune.

The attack put, Dragonboy, in deep submerge. He couldn't move. But, now the fight between and Neptune, is about to begin. Will the others watch. Or, will they get into the fight to help Neptune. Find out in the next chapter of. ½ worlds 7 Goku's.


End file.
